


The key of hiding

by ladyraymond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyraymond/pseuds/ladyraymond
Summary: Dean Winchester is broken soul, who seeks the cure for his depression, moving along the ´90 of the New York rainy streets. Trying to erase his past, he moves to a central city aparment, with hope that the "fresh start" story was going to workout with him.But, what he finds, is nothing like what he expected, and what he wished. It is a place full of more injured and sad people, with the same goal as his. But he will slowly discovers, with the help of the most normal neighboor, their wicked ways of recovering, and all the problems that are going on inside their minds.





	The key of hiding

****

 

 **D** ean, until he turned twenty one, was the boy without dreams. When they parents sang him goodnight, and he fell in deep sleep, his mind was…just a blind spot. Somedays black. Somedays white. And somedays, something he couldn´t remember when he woke up.

 

But when his dad died, the day after the tragedy, he started having the well know nightmares. For the first time. And they felt real, just like daggers on his chest.

 

The big house his dead parent bought when Dean was ten was just giving him more mental issues. More bad dreams. So the solution for the depressed guy was to move somewhere else.

 

And he did so. Far away from his natal neighborhood. In the other half of the city, in a totally different society class, with different people, places, habits, and almost everything.

 

But the place he thought that was going to shelter him was the complete opposite. It was where the rich part of the world lived. But not the normal one. The ones who, with money, hide from all their problems, sickness, and sins.

 

They were similar to Dean, in some kind of aspect. Broken people, who were trying to recollect again their little pieces. But they had something he didn´t have. And didn´t even knew.

 

They had _the key of hiding._


End file.
